donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HavocReaper48
Welcome Hi, welcome to Donkey Kong Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:HavocReaper48 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 20:25, October 14, 2009 Re:Template:Cleanup ? So do you want me to customize the current one? -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|The Forgotten Beast]] TALK 22:33, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it was a red link before RAN1 fixed it, but of course, spicing it up would be nice. But we do need an one, for pages without enough images or have lower quality ones. Mainly for the Barrels page I've been expanding, but the articles about levels and some of the bosses need images as well. (I'll be working on those too.) Oh, and can you help me with another problem: this? HavocReaper"CYAN"" _rte_style="color="CYAN"" _rte_attribs=" style='color=CYAN'">48 22:47, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, just finished working on those above issues...but I didn't know we already had a template for pages without images. Well, we now have two templates for the same reason now- and the ones. Keep them? HavocReaper48 21:27, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations. You are now an administrator of the Donkey Kong Wiki. You also have rollback for vandalism, as few times as it occurs. If you need anything else, contact me. Blue Ninjakoopa 02:30, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Sorry about my vandalism on the Lost World page. It was an accident. Preceding unisgned comment by Dark Kong (talk) on 8:17, February 14, 2010 :First of all, sign your comments on talk pages by adding ~~~~ to the end of your comments, and wikia's magic signing powers will take it from there. Second, though I'm fairly certain it was no "accident", please refrain from doing that again. Your first edit was pretty good, and I'd like to see more of it. HavocReaper48 15:25, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Believe what you want, but I don't know what makes you think I would purposely delete a page. Any way, I won't do it again. Preceding unsigned comment by Dark Kong (talk) on 13:14, February 14, 2010 :::The edit summary was, literally, "Replaced content with '= ='". Also, unless it's a completely different topic, don't make a new header. Third, just four ~s, that's it, to sign posts. Anything else is considered unsigned. Lastly, I apologize for my further accusing of vandalism, that's a mistake I won't do again. If you have any other DK-Wiki problems, please contact me here. No hard feelings, HavocReaper48 03:21, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: B'crat You do seem to be trustworthy, but to be fully honest I'm not around here that much anymore, so I think you should ask a second admin (like blue ninja koopa) before consulting me, if he agrees then it's fine by me! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 01:12, April 8, 2010 (UTC) About Mad Jack... Was there really a picture of him in Super Mario 64 DS? :I'm not sure where my copy of SM64DS is at the moment (kinda lost it...), I'll get back to it when I find it. HavocReaper'48 22:34, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Reply to your message on the Super Mario Wiki... You mean the image in the gallery on my userpage? I just found those around google images and stuff. You can use them for this wiki if you want. Also, my Brawl code is... 0989 - 4769 - 2729. I'll be playing as Diddy Kong so beware! --Fawfulfury65 00:16, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! Want to Brawl now? --Fawfulfury65 00:30, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I noticed that. So I just decided to choose Final Destination each time. Great game, you rock! --Fawfulfury65 01:35, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Wow This wikia really needs help. Don't worry, I got a few DK games and my friends have all of them.Megatron1 02:00, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Also, how can I become admin here?Megatron1 04:07, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Getting some new contributors Okay, so far, our method of putting it on our user pages isn't helping. Maybe we can apply for spotlight? Also, in Jungle Climber, objects are hidden. Do I tell people where they are?Megatron1 16:45, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :A spotlight would be good, as for Jungle Beat objects, you should tell where they are (just don't make it sound like a strategy guide). --HavocReaper'48 16:48, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Long time no see HavocReaper! I see you've been rather busy on the wiki so let me know if you need help with anything! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 18:13, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, what you say is true, you see a few years ago (I forgot how long) a user by the name of Blue Ninja Koopa came to the wiki and started copy pasting off the MarioWiki!! I was an admin at the time but I was still a rookie so I hoped the senior admin would do something about him, but I think he never did... -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 18:28, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I have every single one except DK64, the Donkey Konga games and Donkey Kong Barrel Blast. -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 18:39, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Enimies Sure! I'll begin with the DKC3 ones since that is my favrite DK game. Dixie999 OMG!! DKC RETURNS!!! HavocReaper, Have you seen the trailers for Donkey Kong Country Returns! I couldn't believe it when I first saw it! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hAseFU9a2c8! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 17:52, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I KNOW!!! THIS IS GONNA BE PURE PWNG!!! Although I'm worried, I didn't see a single Kremling throughout that entire trailer... -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 18:46, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm not saying the game's gonna be any less great, its just gonna be a bit sad not to see them, but nontheless the game is gonna be "FREEEEEEEEEAKIIIIIIIIING AAAAAAAAAWEEEEEEEEEEEESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 18:51, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah? WELL I'M GONNA PLAY THE ENTIRE TRILOGY AGAIN RIGHT NOW!!! AND NINTENDO DOESN'T ROCK................ THEY PPPPPPPPPWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 19:00, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I saw the Kid Icarus and Zelda titles, but I'm horribly sad that Kid Icarus will be on the 3DS (I don't have enough cash for one, I wasted all my dough on FFXIII... T-T...) But I didn't know there was a Kirby title!!! EVEN MORE AWSOMENESS!!! And did you hear about Paper Mario 3DS? http://ds.ign.com/articles/109/1097963p1.html Mario's got a Chain Chomp now supposedly... but it's still on the 3DS... T-T... -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 19:13, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Rareware Games All right Havoc, how many Rare series do you happen to like besides DK? Baker78 02:29, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know that many Rare games besides from DK, why do you ask? --HavocReaper'48 15:41, June 17, 2010 (UTC) : :Well, do you happen to know Banjo-Kazooie? Baker78 23:21, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I've heard of the games, though never played. --HavocReaper'48 00:01, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Bad News! Retro Studios, the guys making DKC Returns have confirmed that there will be "NO KREMLINGS!!!" This was there quote: "Retro: There are no crocodiles in the game. (laughs)". They had to go and rub salt on the wound by laughing... T_T Here's the link Go Nintendo's interview with Retro Studios -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 19:56, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :WHATWHATWHAT?! You gotta be kidding me... I myself didn't mind that half the enemies in DKC were crocodiles, why did they have to do that?! --HavocReaper'48 20:00, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know! The worst part is that I just finished replaying DKC and was looking forward to kicking K. Rool's scaly @$$!!! But I do have some good news though, a remodeled version of Jungle Hijinxs is in the game and it opens up with DK punching out the door on his treehouse and the banana hoard cave is still there!! I hope that was enough of a pick me up...-[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 20:06, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Here's the vid: DK_pWpdEnIM Hmm, looks, OK, I guess... pretty inaccurate version of Jungle Hijinx. We'll need to make JH it's own article instead of a section on Kongo Jungle now. --HavocReaper'48 20:25, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Possible Good News... I think... I read on this site that a Nintendo Magazine hinted that Cranky and Funky may return for DKC Returns: Top Ten Things DKC Returns Needs -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 16:56, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ALL of those things do not make up for jumping on crocodiles, sadly. --HavocReaper'48 19:12, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry to say this, but I have one more piece of bad news... Star Barrels are going to be replaced by PIGS! That's right PIGS! Not Hogwashes or Hawgs! But bloody f'ing "PIGS"?!?! PS: Diddy is playable, yay! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 19:31, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Here's the piggy vid...: vQbbnIFzJiU WTF?! That has got to be one of Nintendo's dumbest ideas since not giving the DKCR development to Rare... let me guess, now they're gonna replace Bonus Barrels with some other stupid animal? --HavocReaper'48 19:39, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think so, I think I saw a trailer with a Bonus Barrel in it but I forgot which one it was... anyway some bonus areas can be accessed like in the original DKC, such as secret caves, hidden platforms or hitting some thingamajig to make a bonus area appear in the background! Anyway I still have hope, because what I really want for the DK series is something so impossible that everything else seems far more possible in comparison! So just keep your hopes up! I mean who knows, what if you take down the final Tiki boss and out of its head pops out K. Rool! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 23:55, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I was also thinking of a plot twist where K. Rool turns out to be controlling the stupid "evil" tikis, but still, PIGZ?! Also, DKC is much more than jungle and mine cart levels... but still, I MUST have every game of the DKC series, being a loyal fan (no matter how bad some games turn out), the series is now officially not a trilogy. Looks like we'll have to welcome the new family member into the series... and template updatin' time! --HavocReaper'48 00:01, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I agree with you wholeheartedly! Especially about that certain bad game and (there I say it!?) P1GZ!!!... Anyway I kinda like the tiki's design, but don't get me wrong I still want K. Rool in this and the next Smash Bros.! - [[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 00:41, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::THOSE DARN P1GZ! (I feel a good amount of P1GZ related jokes in the future). You know, now that you mention it, SSB was notably absent from E3 this year... but still, tikis will never replace crocodiles. I guess we just gotta put the platforming and gameplay before the appearance of... T1K1Z & P1GZ. On a side note, the KONG letters seem welcome, despite their small redesign, though I wonder if colorful balloons are our lives? --HavocReaper'48 00:53, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::It is a shame about SSB! But as for the Tikis they could never replace Kremlings! But I gotta say that Tikis would make a nice addition to the Kremling Krew alongside Necky, Zingers and etc... They could be the Goombas of Donkey Kong! PS: I found this video of a beach level in DKCR, and it has some sharks in it which I'm kind of hoping are actually redesigned Chomps! OM7Im8d00Fs gzoQ3i4C3hg PSS: Watch this video starting at 8:27 I'm sure it will satisfy the piggy hating rage! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 01:10, June 24, 2010 (UTC) #The water level trailer: the game looks OK, I guess... I'd really like to play it myself. The Chomps thing could use a mention on his article. Still unsure about the game, especially that level ending? WHERE'S MAH DKC VICTORY DANCE?! #P1GGY R@G3: WHY DIDN'T HE KILL 'EM!! But that did satisfy a little... --HavocReaper'48 01:38, June 24, 2010 (UTC) $#@%*!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!!!!!!!!! zsdXmYGFBcU (Deep Breath)... As long as either Funky or Cranky are still on board I can still forgive... K. Rool... T_T PS:Did you ever see the Making of DKC by any chance? -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 19:48, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :No, why? --HavocReaper'48 22:32, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Well one of the head producers from Nintendo of America that worked on the original DKC appeared in the video and apparently he is the one who is in charge of DKCR's production now and from what I read on an article (I forgot which one) he said that he wanted to stay loyal to the game's roots but some of the executives from Nintendo of Japan don't want the game to be exactly like the original due to the company's original dislike of the game as once said by Mr. Miyamoto: “Donkey Kong Country proves that players will put up with mediocre gameplay as long as the art is good.” - Shigeru Miyamoto So will probably be seeing a lot of changes so be prepared for either some nostalgia or possible heartbreak... -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 23:54, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Does Miyamoto have seeing problems? --HavocReaper'48 23:59, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Who knows... But I'm gonna keep searching the internet for any new info I can find on DKCR and hopefully maybe I'll find some good news... hopefully... -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 00:26, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Pics Hey Havoc, how do you add pics on this wiki? Doc King 01:35, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Unfortunately, this wiki has, what I like to call it, the "Rich Fail Editor" (rich text editor). It's crap, trust me. When editing, see the "Source" button in the top right? Click it for SmashWiki-like editing. --HavocReaper'48 01:37, June 29, 2010 (UTC) IRC Does this place have an IRC channel? -- 17:53, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :I can't go on right now but: Donkey Kong Wiki:IRC. --HavocReaper'48 17:57, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Great News!!! Great News HavocReaper! Some of the old Kongs will be in DKCR and Animal Buddies might make an appearance! I found an extensive interview on Kotaku! Kotaku interviews Retro on DKCR -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 00:44, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Hoping, hoping... --HavocReaper'48 15:33, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I shall! But what should I use as an icon for the race infobox? -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 17:20, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :Seeing how you used a Kremcoin for kritters, try a regular banana coin for race? Also, an animal buddy infobox as well- maybe small Rambi icons? If it's not too much. --HavocReaper'48 17:29, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Quick question, what color should I use for the race infobox? Should I keep using yellow or is that too banana-ish? -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 18:06, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Yellow with gold is fine. --HavocReaper'48 18:58, July 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Two Things Sounds good to me! PS: I found this hilarious webcomic about the E3 announcements F@NBOY$ E3 -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 20:45, July 4, 2010 (UTC) YESH!!! WE'RE ON THE SPOTLIGHT LIST!--MegaTron1XD 16:41, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :WOOO! We'll get more users for sure! Finally... --HavocReaper'48 16:56, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Animal Buddy Infobox I noticed that you are using the kong infobox on the animal buddy articles, does that mean you won't need me to update the animal buddy infobox or should I still do it? -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 19:25, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Update the template. My suggestion: use http://www.gsarchives.net/snes/donkey_kong_country_2/sprites/non-animated/Item__Box_Enguarde-R.gif and http://www.gsarchives.net/snes/donkey_kong_country_2/sprites/non-animated/Item__Box_Enguarde-L.gif or http://www.gsarchives.net/snes/donkey_kong_country_2/sprites/non-animated/Item__Box_Rambi-R.gif and http://www.gsarchives.net/snes/donkey_kong_country_2/sprites/non-animated/Item__Box_Rambi-L.gif. I got them both from here. Oh, and the locations infobox too- maybe the bear coin? --HavocReaper'48 21:40, July 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Hey Hello HavocReaper, it's me, Dixie999 (Or BluePikminKong if you prefer). I know i dont have very many edits, but i have create many articles and added a lot to this wiki. I feel i have nothing to do at the MarioWiki, so I am editing here alot. I can contribute TONS here. So, I was wondering, since BNK never comes on, could I bne an admin? I'm fine if you say no, just wondering :P Dixie999 Donkey Kong Article Yes, I have noticed, in fact I was hoping that (if you're fine with it) I could rewrite its contents along with the many articles that Blue Ninjakoopa copy-pasted off the mariowiki in order to make this wiki stand out more with original content, because if it stays the way it is people might not bother to come here, instead preferring the mariowiki since it has the same articles... but again that's only if you're fine with it so let me know! PS: Thanks again for the link to that website! It was freakong awesome!!! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 22:20, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, certainly, I myself have been trying to do that with a few articles myself (i.e. Klubba), but if you're up to it, knock yourself out. And I added a few more websites on the DKC page, and you're welcome. --HavocReaper'48 22:23, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Dude Dixie999 is vandalizing block him/her!! Slipknot Darkrai 12:39, July 9, 2010 (UTC) YES Yes! I told him nicely many times, but he delted my comments and said I was vandalizing. He also said "I don't care what the rules are." thanks. [[User:Dixie999|Dixie999]] 20:05, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Can you make me and Dixie999 administrators? I want to straighten out this wiki ok? User:Slipknot Darkrai Because I want to revert the level edits. User:Slipknot Darkrai RE:Ugh Holy $#*%... I'm gone for a few days and so much has happened... I am so sorry I wasn't here for this... Anyway I think it's best not to give Slipknot any kind of promotion, because if he's given rollback it'll be way easier for him to undo edits and start more wars, and admin status is definitely a no no, maybe in the future he might qualify, but trust me I've had experience with this type of issue before on my wikis so lets just let him keep working for now, as for Dixie I think it was a good decision, I've seen his work on mariowiki and he's done pretty nice work, as for the whole level thing I think I should leave my comment on the forum, anyway again I'm sorry for my absence on the wiki, I've been up to my neck in chores, to-do lists and anime but I've still been on the alert for any new info for DKCR so once I find some new info I'll add it to the article! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 23:14, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Can you help me. I can't figure out how to make Template:DKLL a real template and it also contains all of the Donkey Kong Land series levels. Plz Help! User:Slipknot Darkrai